


Every heartbeat bears your name

by darkforetold



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship (Jesse/Gabriel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Focus (R76), Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Jesse and Gabriel invite Jack into their relationship.There was no use dancing around the subject, so Gabriel cut to the chase. “How do you want to do this?”“I don’t care,” Jack answered. “Just do it.”That soft tremble in his voice again, betraying a quiet unease—whether it was this entire situation that had him on edge, or whatever had been bothering him before, Gabriel didn’t know. He took a step forward, tentative, like he was facing off against a particularly skittish fox, and dropped his voice low. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”“Don’t baby me, Reyes.” His voice cut like a knife. “I want to. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.”





	Every heartbeat bears your name

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a threesome fic between Jesse, Gabriel and Jack, with heavy focus on R76. Thank you for reading!
> 
> To @besselfcn, thank you for beta'ing this for me, babe. Again, welcome to the fandom. ;)

  


_Full House._

Gabriel narrowed his eyes down at the cards, then flicked his eyes up to Jesse. “Again?” A moment of realization, then— “Are you _cheating_?”

Jesse interacted his fingers at the back of his head and balanced his chair precariously on two legs. “Nah, I ain’t cheatin’… not since last turn anyhow.”

Gabriel folded with a whip of cards. “You son of a bitch.”

“Now, don’t go gettin’ sore on me, sweetheart. You just have t’clean my toilet for a week.”

Jesse winked and flashed him that cocky grin of his; the same one Gabriel had first fallen in love with several years ago when a mission had gone to hell. _Just have to kiss me for savin’ your life, boss,_ he’d said, full of devil-may-care bravado, and that was the beginning of it all. His wit, the way Jesse loved as much as he was arrogant at times—he was sunshine and piss all rolled into one, his savior when things were too much to bear, and the nagging piece of popcorn kernel stuck in his teeth every other time.

Gabriel watched him close his eyes, lean back, with that shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. He began cycling through his catalogue of appropriate punishments when he heard it; the tell-tale rhythm and speed of footfalls coming down the hall, toward their little backroom hideout in the corridor maze of HQ. Steps purposeful, like every one meant something important, yet somehow light, barely heard at all. Except for Gabriel, thanks to SEP.

“We got company.”

Tall and immaculate, Jack Morrison stepped in and headed toward them. He was ramrod straight with his broad shoulders pinned back, the pinnacle of perfect posture and poise. Not a single hair out of place. His uniform was pressed and perfect like he expected to give a moving speech at any given moment to an assembly of diplomats and dignitaries. God, what he wouldn’t give to see him disheveled, particularly under the sheets, with lips bruised from kissing. Running his fingers through that hair, touching his—

Gabriel frowned as if it would cut his line of thinking. A touch of guilt hardened his posture, and he sat there with his arms crossed and jaw stern. Jack took one look at him, striking blue eyes raking down his frame, assessing, always assessing, and quirked a brow. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Jack asked.

There was something… off about his tone. Like static momentarily interrupting an otherwise dependable radio frequency, or the buzzing on-off flicker of fluorescent lighting. His authoritative voice had splintered for a second, then resumed its gentle yet predictable timbre. It made Gabriel pause and take him in a little more. Jack Morrison, the very definition of perfect, wasn’t standing so straight anymore. There was a barely perceptible unease in the way his body settled, his shoulders not a line, but a curve. The longer Gabriel waited to reply, the more Jack fell apart, shifting awkwardly to balance his weight to the other foot, each breath a little more unsteady. Inside, his heart was racing, and Gabriel could hear it, a constant battering against his ribcage. The tightness of his jaw, the uncertainty in his eyes—everything pointed to something troubling him. Either he had fucked up somehow, or—Gabriel tossed a look at Jesse—someone else had.

Gabriel and Jesse traded glances, and Jesse said, “Nothin’ we can’t do another time, sir.”

Jack nodded and turned his eyes to Gabriel. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Under different circumstances, anything Jack needed to tell him could be said in front of Jesse. He was Gabriel’s second-in-command, and not only that, Jack knew full well of their relationship. But it was something urgent and not for Jesse’s ears. Jack said it in the way he held an expectant breath, his heart kicking up in its pace like merely asking excited him in some way. His eyes silently pleaded with him, so Gabriel nodded and rose, stretching a little before passing another look to Jesse, who nodded as if they’d had an entire conversation by saying nothing at all.

Gabriel followed Jack out of the room, down a rarely used hallway to its dead-end, its corners shadowed and private. Safe and secret enough that when Jack finally turned to face him, he eased his rigid posture into something more comfortable and slightly broken. His stoic face crumbled in varying degrees like a weathered statue and turned soft, vulnerable. His blue eyes, as bright as an Indiana sky, clouded with… something Gabriel couldn’t place. Jack Morrison wasn’t the Strike Commander of Overwatch right then, but a man with a gentle soul and a heavy heart, a human being almost too delicate to touch. 

Without thinking, Gabriel crowded in on him like it was natural, like gravity had pulled them together, and reached out to hold his shoulders. “Jack,” he whispered, “What’s going on? What’s got you so wound up?”

Jack looked up and searched his eyes. Gabriel stared into blue and brushed his thumbs over either end of his collarbone. He felt warm under his hands, forbidden, like a expensive piece of glass he didn’t have the right to look at, let alone handle. Jack didn’t answer right away, just stared uselessly at him, through him, until Gabriel squeezed his shoulders gently enough to bring him out of his own world. “Answer me.”

“What’s got me so wound up?” Jack let out a mirthless breath. “ _Everything_. I can’t… _think_.”

“So, let me help you. You know I’m always here. There’s nothing we can’t solve together, right?”

“Isn’t there?” Jack returned immediately.

Gabriel cocked his head in question, and the answer came when Jack kissed him with a heat and urgency that rocked Gabriel back onto his heels. There was no awkward shyness or uncertainty in the way Jack’s lips claimed his own, just desperation and a need like fire. Gabriel grabbed Jack around the waist and tugged him in, pushing his tongue past his lips, tasting him, exploring him. Jack made a noise against his mouth, and Gabriel squeezed him closer to his body, their lines flush, their kiss soul deep. He took a deep lungful of air, of _Jack_ , of everything he wanted them to be, and kissed him like the world was going to end. If anyone came upon them now, he couldn’t bear to let him go, damn the consequences. He’d wanted this for years, back in SEP, back before Jack Morrison had become Strike Commander Morrison and married his job, the public, his perfect, untouchable image. Before Gabriel put aside his deepest desires, respected Jack’s wishes and moved on. 

Before…

Against every instinct, Gabriel broke the kiss, and for the longest time, they stood there, leaning against one another with foreheads touching, just breathing the fragile air between them. Jack’s heart battled to break free out of his chest—he could hear it—and Gabriel reveled in the frantic, chaotic song it made.

“I need you,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel closed his eyes and squeezed his shoulders. “I’ve wanted this for so long, you know that. But—“

“I know,” Jack said quickly. “Jesse—I’m… a fucking idiot. I shouldn’t have… I—I need to go.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then, listen to me. Just a second.” Gabriel rubbed circles over his shoulders. “Jesse… wouldn’t mind if we—if we… did _this_ , together, _us_ …” A beat then, “He’d have to be involved… I’d _want him_ involved. The three of us—“ Jack tensed under his fingertips, and Gabriel gripped him tighter. “It was Jesse’s idea.”

“Jesse’s?”

“I’ve told him about… how much you mean to me, Jack.” Gabriel swallowed. “He knows.”

Gabriel studied his handsome face as it went from scandal, to confusion and surprise, to the resurrection of Strike Commander Morrison. Jack backed away and resumed his perfect posture, looking at him through analytical lenses, following the logic from point A to point B. He looked as if he were considering the proposition like he would any other mission; the risks and advantages, the targets, and all exit points. He could almost hear Jack thinking, could see it in the way his clenched his jaw and nodded curtly as if he’d made a decision.

“I have to… think,” was all Jack said before he left him there in that corner, alone. He watched him go, cold without him. It wasn’t a no, so Gabriel held out selfish hope.

:::

The morning had come and gone, the afternoon a blur of missions prepped and carried out. It wasn’t until he and Jesse were in their shared room, in their bed, that Gabriel found a fraction of peace and quiet, wrapped up in Jesse’s arms and dozing on his chest—exhausted and sore after Jesse fucked him particularly rough and hard. 

“You think he’s going to agree?” Jesse asked suddenly, stroking his hair.

“Don’t know.” Gabriel peeked up at him. “Sounds like I’m not the only one excited about this.”

Jesse half-smirked. “What? You couldn’t tell? Fucked you well enough, didn’t I.”

Gabriel nuzzled into his chest, his tongue snaking out to snag a nipple. He brought his mouth to it and suckled, teething until Jesse hummed and pulled tight on his hair. His Jesse, a gentle lover first always, claiming and marking him like he had… all because Jesse thought Jack might join them one day—it was the biggest turn on, and Gabriel rewarded him with a feverish kiss, possessing his mouth with his own. Jesse kissed him back with the same amount of greed, grabbing handfuls of his ass and pressing their already hard dicks together.

The outside world barged in when his phone pinged. 

“What’s it say?” Gabriel groused, kissing a string of affection along his neck.

Jesse peeled one hand away from his ass to feel blindly for the phone. The bright blue glow made him bury his face into Jesse’s neck even more and nibble there.

“Fuck, Gabe..” Jesse groaned, turning to nip at his earlobe, then away just as quickly. Gabriel busied himself by rocking his hips into Jesse’s, seeking friction, wanting nothing more to fuck him. 

“It’s from Jack… says yes,” Jesse breathed out, “That what I think it means?”

His tone was hopeful, his breath a little ragged. Gabriel didn’t answer, startled to stillness at the thought of what the implications were, how they’d do this. He hadn’t planned anything, and the details were sketchy, left up in the air. A pang of anxiety, of the unknown, pulled at him, and it was as if Jesse knew. Jesse’s other hand threaded through his hair, then dropped down between his shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles against his skin. Gabriel nuzzled his neck, and Jesse let him quietly brood. Somewhere beyond his thoughts, he heard fingers dancing over keys and the deep chuckle rumbling in Jesse’s chest, which meant nothing good.

“What are you doing?”

“Answerin’ him.”

Gabriel jerked his head up and hand out for the phone, but Jesse flipped away from him, over onto his side, yanking it out of reach. They wrestled for it, and with a little maneuvering and a lot of SEP, Gabriel tugged the phone out of his hands and read the sent messages.

_**Gabriel:** Now? _  
_**Jack:** Yes._  
_**Gabriel:** Come over._

He flashed Jesse an incredulous look and didn’t miss the smug smile stretched across Jesse’s lips. “Don’t give me that,” Jesse said, “Finally get to ride that boy. Dream come true, ain’t it?”

Gabriel opened his mouth.

“If you’re gonna ask me if I’m fine with it, don’t. Already said I was. Always said if you wanted him too, I ain’t gonna be the one t’stop you and I ain’t goin’ back on my word now. ‘Sides…” Jesse leaned back against the headboard. “Ain’t like you gonna be the only one havin’ him, now is it? Seems t’me like everyone wins.”

The grin Jesse gave him, the tease in his voice… “This isn’t a game, Jesse.”

“I know that, Gabe. And I hope you know I wouldn’t do anythin’ t’screw this up for you. I’ll be on m’best behavior, I promise. Don’t you worry none.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, then stopped at the sound of a soft knock. Jack came in not a moment later, his strides certain despite the new and potentially delicate ground of their situation, and scrutinized Gabe first from head to toe, tossing a glance then to Jesse. Both down to their boxers, leaving Jack the only one overdressed and still immaculate in his uniform, the evidence suggesting that he’d just finished a long night of working.

There was no use dancing around the subject, so Gabriel cut to the chase. “How do you want to do this?”

“I don’t care,” Jack answered. “Just do it.”

That soft tremble in his voice again, betraying a quiet unease—whether it was this entire situation that had him on edge, or whatever had been bothering him before, Gabriel didn’t know. He took a step forward, tentative, like he was facing off against a particularly skittish fox, and dropped his voice low. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Don’t baby me, Reyes.” His voice cut like a knife. “I want to. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.”

It was all he needed. Despite his better judgment, Gabriel rushed him, cupping his face in his hands, and kissed him square on the lips, harder, more passionate than he’d intended. What he wanted to do was take it slow, savor every moment of this, ease Jack into feeling comfortable about the three of them, together. But his dick got the better of him, and _wanting this_ so badly turned him into a demanding, greedy monster. Jack—always reasonable, unshakable Jack—took it in stride and responded with the same amount of heat, opening his mouth to let Gabriel take, take, take, while his hands tugged him closer by the hips. Gabriel’s head swam with the contact, the ferocity of their kiss, a kiss so deep, so needy, it was like they were trying to make up years lost in a matter of seconds. Behind them, Gabriel heard a lighter flick, the flare of paper, the heady smell of smoke—Jesse had lit a cigarette, seemingly content on watching the show as his commanders groped at each other in the soft dark. 

How long they stood there, kissing, while Jesse watched, he didn’t know. Only that he wanted more, an escalation, sinful urges that had them backing up toward the bed while they kissed and hands tugged. Jack pushed his tongue farther into his mouth and Gabriel let it, sucking at the tip before swiping his own across it. If his dick hadn’t been hard before, it was now, straining painfully against his boxers and digging into Jack’s thigh. He could feel Jack’s heat too, urgent and insistent, begging to be touched. When Gabriel cupped him, Jack made a soft noise against his lips, and Gabriel chased it with a rush of breathless kisses. 

The backs of his thighs hit the bed, and Gabriel fell back onto it, taking Jack with him. Before long, Jack was grinding into his thigh, nipping hungry at his lips, hand slipping lower, lower until he was able to touch Gabriel where he needed it most. Gabriel rolled his hips into Jack’s palm, kissed him harder, and let his hands roam all over Jack’s tight, muscular body, grabbing his ass and jerking him closer to grab at more friction. In the haze of Jack, Jack, Jack, Gabriel had lost Jesse and desperately followed the ribbon of smoke, to the elevated thumping of Jesse’s heart. He reached out blindly for him, grabbing an ankle, and rubbed a thumb across the jut of bone there. 

“Strike Commander’s a little overdressed, ain’t he?” Thick, spicy smoke tickled his nose on Jesse’s exhale. “Why don’t you fix that for us, sweetheart, and take ‘em off.” 

The gentle authority in his voice… Gabriel let out a shallow response, something between a grunt and a whimper, and both he and Jack made quick work of the uniform and boxers, tossing them crumpled and imperfect on the floor. They were skin to skin then, flushed and hot, and Gabriel kissed him again, rocking their bodies together, their hard cocks dragging against one another from root to tip. Gabriel kicked his head back and whispered, “Fuck,” and Jack swooped in to steal it from his lips, jerking his pelvis forward. The contact was electric, the friction almost more than he could handle. Gabriel jerked his head away from Jack and bit down on his own bottom lip to keep himself from coming right then and there. The pain cleared his head, and Jack’s kisses along his throat soothed him. Somewhere, Jesse whistled low and whispered, “Ain’t that a pretty sight,” to what must have been something truly beautiful. Two super soldiers fucking each other, maybe, with acres of rolling muscle and soft yet toiled skin, the eagerness both of them showed for one another, the love. Gabriel wanted him to drag him into this sooner rather than later, before he—

“Our boy’s a little bit of a quick shooter, if you know what I mean,” Jesse drawled, which could’ve only been directed to Jack, “Best t’go easy on him some.”

“Fuck you,” Gabriel squawked while Jack chuckled against his throat. 

Jesse smirked in the dark. He seemed so far away, surrounded by lazy smoke rings. “S’the truth. Looks like the show’s gonna be over soon if you keep on goin’ the way you are. You always had a habit of rushin’ a good thing.” 

“That an official complaint, agent?”

Jack rolled his balls between nimble, soft fingers. _Fuck_.

Jesse flashed him a cocky grin and flicked a head of ash. “Just sayin’ if we do it your way, we’ll be done in ten minutes tops. So, I’ll be givin’ the orders around here. Seems fittin’.” Another easy, sunny smile clouded over by the smoke of his cigarette. “Get him on his back.”

Gabriel looked up at Jack, into blue eyes shot through with black, and cupped the side of his face. He swept a thumb over his cheekbone and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, flipping their bodies slowly to keep physical contact. Beneath him, Jack sprawled wide like this was his bed, his room, liked he wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life. It was the most beautiful Gabriel had ever seen him. 

“You can start by suckin’ his dick, nice and slow.” Without missing a beat, “Smoke?”

Jack nodded and maneuvered himself to lay his head on Jesse’s thigh, tracing small circles over Jesse’s bare calf. Jesse threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair once, twice, and when Jesse put the lit cigarette to his lips, Jack took in a lungful of smoke. His Adam’s apple danced with it, and Gabriel chased the movement with his lips, flicking his tongue over Jack’s pulse point, kissing his collarbone, his chest, all the way down to his stomach. Gabriel looked at the proud, flushed cock against Jack’s belly and watched it jump away from his skin in excitement. A string of precome stretched between and Gabriel licked at it, brushing his tongue against the heat of Jack’s dick. The dribble of precome, Jack’s breathy little exhale… Gabriel looked up at Jack with a smug smile, and their eyes met. Gabriel’s dick throbbed, aching to be touched.

“Just the tip, Reyes,” Jesse demanded.

Gabriel obeyed orders and started at the crown, licking it slowly which dragged a sharp inhale from Jack and a little wiggle from his hips. He teased him with barely-there touches, nuzzling the head of him with his nose in between the flicks of his tongue. Every touch earned him a different sound, some more urgent than others, some outright groans, soft whimpers, and Gabriel wanted more of them. He touched his lips to the head of Jack’s dick in a sweet kiss, then parted them gradually to take Jack inside. Just shallowly at first, bobbing on the tip with barely any suction, to tease him, to take it slow like Jesse wanted. 

Jack arched his back and let out a shuddery groan, and Jesse was there to rescue him by giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Another soft noise, and Jack reached up to drag Jesse down, to turn their chaste kiss into something filthy and deep. They traded lazy kisses, the kind of natural affection years’ old couples might do, familiar and loving although all of this was completely new. Gabriel took Jack deeper while watching them, humming around his thick shaft, so turned on by the image of Jack and Jesse kissing that he thought brain might explode in his skull. He reached for them, raking blunt fingernails over Jack’s nipples, down his chest, before laying a hand flat over his rock hard stomach. He wanted to be touched, for fuck’s fake, paid attention to, and Gabriel almost whined around Jack’s dick for it. Almost absentmindedly, while they were still kissing, both of them spared a hand on his head—and pushed him deeper down on Jack’s cock.

He was pushed down to the root, his nose pressed against coarse hair. Jack arched his back again with a gasp and his hands immediately tightened and gripped loose curls. His hips began pumping, sending his dick farther into Gabriel’s mouth. The blunt head hit the back of his throat, and Gabriel let Jack fuck into his mouth while Jesse kissed Jack, Jesse’s fingers fanning across Jack’s chest and tweaking a nipple. Jack jolted in surprise. Together, he and Jesse attacked him on two fronts; Jesse busying him with his lips, fingers searching and teasing, while Gabriel hallowed out his cheeks and sucked. He sucked dick until he himself couldn’t breathe, until he gagged once or twice, only to compose himself and go back to it, taking Jack down to the opening of his throat. There, he bobbed, angled just so, and let the head of Jack’s dick rub against his soft palate. Jack jerked and whimpered, whispered, “Fuck,” against Jesse’s lips. One of Jack’s hands abandoned Gabriel’s head and traded it in for Jesse’s forgotten cock. Jack pumped it hard, quick, and Jesse made a noise against Jack’s mouth, rocking his hips into the affection. Gabriel interlaced his fingers with Jack’s, and together, they fucked Jesse with the tight hole their hands made.

Jesse was the one to put an end to everything. He peeled their hands away, laid back against the headboard and whispered, “Enough,” breathlessly before taking a deep drag of his cigarette. Gabriel pulled off Jack with a wet pop. They took deep breaths of sex-drenched air, and let the white noise of the base bring them down. Just enough so neither of them would come at the brush of another touch.

Gabriel laid against Jack’s thigh, his breathing slowly evening out. Out in the hall, the sound of two someones whispering and giggling floated past their room. The rumble of the A/C unit kicked on, and even farther away, he could hear Reinhart’s uproarious laughter. Closer though, was the sound of lips brought together in passion, a sound of groaned eagerness trapped and aborted—of Jesse and Jack sharing a moment of intimacy, of touching, that stirred Gabriel to heightened wakefulness again. He crawled up Jack’s body, greedily inserting himself in the exchange, and kissed Jack’s throat, his cheekbones, and when Jesse moved away, finally, to Jack’s lips. 

A crinkle of foil, something pressed into his hand—a condom when he found the courage enough to break away from Jack’s mouth and look. Jesse haphazardly tossed a bottle of lube next to him, then lit another cigarette and indulged, his free hand lazily stroking his erection. “Kiss him like you’re starvin’.”

He licked his lips and pressed his mouth to Jack’s, crushing their lips together enough to draw out a murmur of pain from him. Jack answered with the bite of nails at his shoulder blades, hips shoved up so hard against his own that he thought he might break under the urgency of it. They traded wet, hurried kisses, hungry for each other, tongues licking into mouths, hands grabbing greedy handfuls of whatever they could touch. Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He distanced himself, sitting back on his heels and fumbled with the condom.

“No,” Jack said. “I want to feel you.”

Gabriel looked at him, then they both looked at Jesse for permission. Jesse had his eyes on the floating smoke rings he’d made, sending them a side-eye look and a smug smirk that, not only gave them permission, but encouraged them. Gabriel wanted to ask if he was sure, if it was truly okay, but he didn’t have to. Jesse winked and nodded, rolling a wrist for them to continue, and Gabriel didn’t hesitate. He tossed the condom aside and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers, his dick, then rubbing his index finger against Jack’s hole. Jack took in a sharp breath and angled his hips, spreading his thighs wider, so eager and willing. He toyed with the tight ring of muscle before pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. Jack’s eager hole sucked him in, tight heat sparking a desperate need to be fully inside him _now_. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He pushed in to the hilt and finger-fucked him while Jack groaned and took his own dick in hand. He got two pumps off before Jesse intervened. 

“None of that, sweetheart,” Jesse said. He tore Jack’s hand away from himself, kissed his knuckles in quiet apology. Unable to touch himself, Jack did the next best thing he could and started jerking Jesse off.

_Fuck_.

Gabriel made quick work of fingering him, one then two, spreading him open then abandoning him altogether to climb on top of him, kissing his lips, guiding his dick to Jack’s hole. “Fuck me, goddamnit,” Jack said, and Gabriel speared him through in one quick, brutal motion. Jack’s whole body tensed and shuddered, resisting and locking up with the intrusion. If Jack had any objection or felt any pain, he didn’t express it. Gabriel stilled his body anyway and peppered soft kisses on Jack’s mouth. He brushed the backs of his fingers against his cheekbones in a way of asking if he was okay, if he needed a breath, a moment to adjust. Jack answered with possessive handfuls of his ass, jerking Gabriel into him. It set the pace for a hard fucking, and Gabriel started pumping his hips, fucking into him with everything he had. Jack groaned with every thrust and scrabbled at his back for purchase. He lost himself in Jack, the way Jack tightened around him, his breathy little moans, the smell of him. Gabriel nosed his way up Jack’s throat, to his earlobe and took it into his mouth, then kissed up to the shell of his ear. He mouthed it, flicking out his tongue, and Jack whispered his name between a groan and a breathy gasp. 

It was all he’d wanted, this, fucking Jack, but the hollowness of missing Jesse, of not touching him, kissing him, niggled at the back of his brain. So, he called out for him, breathy and lost, nuzzling deep into the crook of Jack’s neck. Jesse was there suddenly, but in a way he didn’t want; with a foot on his shoulder and pushing pressure that prevented him from fucking into Jack as hard and as much as he wanted. 

He snapped out an arm and grabbed the offending leg, biting Jesse’s calf and throwing him a killing glare. Jesse just smirked at him. “Gonna blow your load so soon, super soldier? Slow down.”

Gabriel let out a frustrated noise and stopped altogether. It didn’t help that Jack hadn’t gotten the message. Ignoring the warning, Jack pushed down, uselessly grinding his hips, anything to feel Gabriel inside him, to get him to _move_. Gabriel picked up the pace, but did so slowly, just fucking him with the tip of his dick while Jesse lavished Jack with kisses, tongue dipping into his eager mouth. Jack’s hand had a firm grip on Jesse’s dick again, and Jesse pumped into it, Jesse’s fingers gripping Jack’s hair and pulling just enough to make the angle hurt a little. They tortured Jack together, Gabriel with his barely-there fucking, and Jesse with kisses hard enough to keep him sated. When that wasn’t enough, Jack whined a little, and Gabriel slipped into him more, longer strokes, slow but sure—

“ _Fuck_. Jesse. I can’t take this anymore,” Gabriel groaned.

He could almost hear Jesse smile. 

“Break him then.” To Jack, Jesse whispered, “Save some for me, darlin’.”

Gabriel shifted to get more control then pistoned into Jack as hard and as much as his body could handle. His orgasm mounted with every thrust, cresting and overtaking him so quickly, he let out a noise he didn’t recognize as coming from his own mouth. Exhausted, he slumped over Jack, then slipped out of him and settled against his side, huffing breaths against Jack’s soft, sweat-soaked skin. Jack’s cock laid proudly against his stomach, wet with precome, flushed angry because, by some miracle, he hadn’t come—just like Jesse had ordered him not to. 

Jesse kissed Jack’s temple and whispered, “Proud of you, sweetheart,” sugary sweet.

They shifted positions. Gabriel crawled to the top of the bed, settling ass against the headboard, curling over himself to rub his nose against Jack’s, to flutter thumbs across his cheekbones. Jack arched his neck up to kiss him sweetly, and Gabriel kissed him back as much as he could given the awkward positioning. He kissed his forehead instead, each cheek, his throat, while Jesse got into position. The condom that’d been tossed earlier crinkled again, and when Jack and Gabriel looked at him, Jesse was tearing it open with his teeth. Gabriel looked down at Jack again, whispering against his skin, “This okay, Jack?”

“What’d I say about babying me?”

Gabriel smiled against his lips. “Wasn’t an answer, Morrison.”

“Yes—“ Jack groaned and arched his back when Jesse touched him. “ _Yes_ , please. Jesse… _ngh_ , fuck me.”

“Weren't ever one to disobey a direct order,” Jesse drawled, then speared him through.

Jack’s abused hole accepted him easier, and Jesse was soon fully inside him, fucking him hard and without remorse. Jack let out a fluttery little gasp, somewhere between pain and pleasure, and then closed his eyes, enduring the hearty, eager fucking of a much younger man with strength and vibrant stamina behind him. Gabriel kissed each of Jack’s eyelids, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, kissing his throat, his lips, everywhere he could get to. Jack moved up the bed an inch with how hard Jesse was fucking him, and when Gabriel looked up—Jesse was balls deep inside his Strike Commander, grasping him by the hips for leverage, railing him like this was the last fuck he’d ever get. Jack grabbed Gabriel’s arms for leverage, accepting Gabriel’s little pecks of affection with grace, while giving himself fully to Jesse’s dick. When Jesse slammed into him particularly hard, a shimmer of pain rippled over Jack’s face, and Gabriel snapped his eyes up to Jesse, hissing, “Be careful.”

In that moment, when Gabriel was out of Jack’s face, Jack abandoned his hold on Gabriel and grabbed at Jesse, pulling him down into a deep, languorous kiss, and they both groaned each in other’s mouths. Jesse cupped the sides of Jack’s neck and kissed him slow, mapping out his lips with his own, searching with his tongue while thrusting his hips steady and softer than he had, yet no less powerful. It was so intimate a moment, Gabriel felt like an intruder and had to look away, taking a breath for himself just to calm the thunderous pounding of his heart. It didn’t take long for Jesse to lose himself, to come inside the same man they’d both looked up to for years, the same man they’d both fucked. It was enough to wake his cock, and it stiffened again, hanging heavy and low between his legs.

Jack Morrison still hadn’t come.

Jack and Jesse shared one last kiss before Jesse pulled out, tied off the condom and threw it aside, his chest sweat slick and cock flagging. He crawled up the bed again and propped himself up against the headboard, letting out a huff of a breath. His breathing came in labored and out shattered, but he was satisfied if his grin was any indication. And it was intoxicating. Gabriel grabbed at Jesse and hauled him in for a searching, desperate kiss, as if he needed to ground himself, anchor himself to the man that made him feel so utterly complete. Jesse returned the kiss—

Out of nowhere, Gabriel’s world was yanked away and upended, and he was suddenly face down on the bed, his ass up and ready to bear. Jack’s hands gripped at his hips, fingers like steel, and he felt the hungry press of his achingly hard dick against his naked ass. _Fuck_. Another condom’s wrapper crinkled. Gabriel grunted in the negative, and it was cast away. He wanted to feel Jack just as Jack had wanted to feel him. He’d wanted it for _years_. Jack pulled away for a second, and Gabriel was lost without his warmth, his touch, so he reached back for him, gliding a hand down his thigh, touching anywhere, everywhere. Lured in, Jack crowded behind him, the wet slick of him lining up. His own heart leaped into his throat, breath caught in his throat—

“Fucking _ruin me_ , Jack.”

Jack shoved in without prepping him, without so much as a warning, and Gabriel keened with it, slamming his fist down onto the bed with the stretch. If he and Jesse hadn’t fucked moments before Jack had come stumbling into their little world, it would’ve been much more painful. Instead, Jack pushed flush against his ass almost too easily, Gabriel’s whole body yearning to be fucked. Then, Jack began thrusting, hard, merciless, with none of the softness Gabriel had shown him. He didn’t want softness, he wanted a hard, filthy fucking, and Jack fucked into him over and over again, harder, faster, chasing an orgasm just out of his reach. At some point, Jesse had squeezed in underneath Gabriel, mouth level with his dick, and as soon as he felt those lips on his hard, aching cock, Gabriel groaned loud despite himself, letting himself get lost in his warm, slick heat. With Jack fucking him and Jesse sucking him off—he didn’t know where to focus his attention, didn’t know if he should shove his hips back to meet every one of Jack’s thrusts, or fuck into Jesse’s mouth until his whole body broke.

He did both, meeting Jack thrust for thrust, fucking into Jesse’s mouth until the head of his dick hit the back of his throat. If Jesse gagged, he didn’t know, so fucking blissed out and lost in the sensations of being fucked both ways, that his body went into meltdown mode. Jesse’s wet mouth, Jack big dick filling him to bursting—he was closing in on another orgasm, rushing toward it blindly. Behind him, a groan punctuated the sex-drenched air. Come filled him up, dripped down his thighs—Gabriel shoved himself deep into Jesse’s mouth and came for the second time. Beneath him, Jesse swallowed and coughed while Jack pulled out, his warmth replaced by cold air. Gabriel leveled himself with Jesse, and kissed him hard and bruising on the mouth. He tasted himself when Jesse pressed his tongue into his mouth. They kissed until they were breathless, bodies rubbery.

Happy, but missing something— _someone_.

Kissing Jesse, Gabriel reached back blindly again, searching, fingertips connecting with Jack’s arm. He pulled Jack bodily toward them, and Jesse reached out to tug Jack closer, urgently almost, like either of them couldn’t bear to breathe without him. They spared soft touches over each other’s skin, kisses on lips, until the lull of heartbeats pulled them into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
